Night
N I G H T This character belongs to Verglas, please refrain from taking her, thank you please follow reference click image to view the artist. overview A P P E A R A N C E credit to reverb for design. see reference * mainscales a dusky orange, rather pale in coloration, head is a lighter hue, following down to the bottom row of scales and underbelly (which is an even lighter color) * a darker orange dusts the scales when entered near the legs and stains the scales throughout the back near the wings and base of tail, this is the main hue of her underbelly * droplet spots on both sides of body are a dark, dusky purple, little triangles of dark orange slice the upper scales followed by a thinner highlight that is slightly darker * spines upon back are a dark pink, these are also the color of her talons and claws upon wings * Horns upon head are a dusky purple, not quite as dark as her droplet spots though, this is followed with waving pink antenna, similar hue to that of Night's spines * dark amber eyes with hints of brown and chestnut, dusky purplish-pink cloth dangles from right horn, is transparent * eye-catching wings like the dusk sky, starts off stained with blotches of orange but soon fades into a dusky purple, dark eggplant purples and perhaps some deep violet and finally are the edges of her wings, darker compliments that can't be seen too easily in the raging storm of dark purples * stocky build, quite small for age but still pretty tall, long tail and neck, panther-like legs and abnormally large wings * pretty intimidating if you see past her beauty (i guess you could call it that anyway.) she's kinda big and always has either a grim frown or friendly smile on her snout * plated scales at top of head are the same as her mainscales, just to mention, this same color cakes the fronts of her legs too, the rest of the scales on the legs are either a light orange like that of her underscales or stained with the pastelish orange P E R S O N A L I T Y It is no secret that this figure is a narcissist, in fact she takes her best shot at making it as clear as day. Constantly gloating about how beautiful she is before turning to her partner in crime, Cethosia with a smug expression of her snout. Usually, she just struts around like she owns the place, flaring her wings and puffing her chest. Just in the way she walks, confidence screams off of Night along with a family arrogance. She seems to discard everyone else's feelings, putting herself before anyone else, which has made her become more of an incredibly rude and manipulative sort. Not one that should be trusted, that is for sure. Despite the fact that Night's narcissistic by nature, she does have a sharp mind and cunning demeanor with the occasional violent outbursts. It's better not to insult her, for she's not the usual cliched SilkWing, she won't take it, she'll do something about it and that something is usually something between violence and yelling. In short, something quite bad will happen if you insult this marvelous being. Her reaction time, even, seems to be acute, although it sometimes can be delayed if dealing with multiple things at the same time. She can make a fairly good antagonist, really. She has these tendencies to be manipulative, working hand and hand with her cunning wit, she may be full of herself, but she's sharp. You'd think Night's beautiful appearance would be enough to catch the attention of everyone in the hive. Well, it's not enough for her, on some occasions, she'll purposefully make a scene to gain attention. It's something she always desires and being ignored by everyone is something that drives her up the walls. Luckily, there's always at least someone looking at her... Cethosia. Night isn't one to be told what to do, nor is she easily pushed around much like her tribemates. Smug in her ways, there's insecurity within her, followed by a certain introversion and awkwardness. Who knew that inside that narcissistic mind, there were incredibly creative ideas. She's just too shy and awkward and scared to introduce them to the public, which comes to conclude she can be reclusive. Usually, Night tends to be brutally honest, speaking her mind and disregarding others feelings. Well, except for Cethosia's that is. She still has room in her empty heart to love and have creative ideas. Caring and loyal, not exactly what you'd expect from her. You'd be surprised at what secrets she hides in her mind, on minorly concerning matter being her hidden insecurities and inner demons. Night may be narcissistic, brash and antagonistic on the outside, but she isn't completely cold. No one is. On occasions when she is alone, she always goes back to the same thought. Where is Cethosia, what does she think of me? Does she love me like I do to her? The thoughts may tear her apart like a pack of wolves. The pounding thoughts of acceptance and a desire to know what others think of her. Setting that aside, Night also seems to sometimes lose consciousness of herself, turning into a completely different dragon. For she's possessed by a kind and caring ghost in which she can talk to through mirrors. This "alternate ego" is much kinder, compassionate and considerate than Night is herself. And whilst a likeable friend, one can't help but be surprised at this sudden change in personality. This ghost leans to a more introverted side, not usually one to speak with others or at all be seen much in public places. Kind at nature, she also tends to have mood swings from happiness to sadness and occasionally anger and startling immaturity. One may also notice her having a certain enjoyment in gardening. Along with a soft spot for insects of any kind, which seems to be a trait passed on from Night herself. For her refusal to hurt a single innocent insect's life. It really does seem like she doesn't need to reveal her "alter ego" to show love for others. Or be kind at all. H I S T O R Y * hatched to upper class parents of bloodworm hive, they weren't the nicest and that sort of rubbed off down on her, usually they strutted around with the hivewings like they owned the place * other stuff R E L A T I O N S H I P S for relationships, please roleplay beforehand [[Cethosia|'C E T H O S I A']] very positive Cethosia remains the only dragon Night legitimately loves other than herself, which may come to one as a surprise. Although she believes to some extent that it's one-sided, she's been getting to her senses though. Now she doesn't know how to feel other than the one most important question. Does she really love me back? If so, what does she think of me? It seems she's even come to worry about her when her keen eyes don't spot her already. It makes her ponder even further that Cethosia never liked her in the first place. Night can't help but enjoy the nervous SilkWing's presence. It's both calming and lovely, they've even come to dance with one another. Whether it is in the air or on the ground is up for debate. They seem to do everything together, originally she only thought of Cethosia as a tool. With the use of her cunning mind, that is until feelings blossomed forth. It was incredibly unexpected, a low ranked street rat intermingling with the life of a high classed alchemist. Certainly strange, for both Night and Bloodworm Hive. But really, she's not too bad. N A M E relation text T R I V I A * relationship development came from a few daydreams of mine. * text * text * text G A L L E R Y Night.pixel.png Night4verglas.png|animal 07FCB9F6-01CF-4961-983A-A9D2630F2E95.png|yinjia 109653F2-49E0-4163-8942-54C0C22BD432.png|yinjia Night headshot.png|infobox Night4ver.jpg|animal Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Mentally Unwell